<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playtime by GlitterGluwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292253">Playtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu'>GlitterGluwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House Leaders Age Regressing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re comfy, Ferdie,” Edelgard mumbled, gripping her chalk tighter than she would have normally. “Daddy’s so bony.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I-is this a - Are we doing foreplay?” Ferdinand whispered harshly, glancing toward Hubert again, desperate for an explanation, any explanation.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Edelgard tipped her head back, pursing her lips in confusion. “What’s foreplay?” she asked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Foreplay, dearest,” Hubert idly spoke up, “is what we do before playtime. Hence, ‘fore play.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh! Okay,” Edelgard conceded. “You wanna play with me, Ferdie?”</i>
</p><p><i>What a question to ask, Ferdinand thought.</i><br/>---<br/>Ferdinand stumbles into a peculiar scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House Leaders Age Regressing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You'd really think I'd have a better name for this series with how long I've been thinking about it wouldn't ya</p><p>It's here!!! Finally!!!! This came on the tails of the longest writing break I've had in quite some time (I'd been planning to take a shorter one earlier for fear of having to do it by force if I didn't, and. Well.) so I was sort of thinking, what can I write that's a little lower-commitment than my other ideas just to get back into it? And this finally happened.</p><p>I've been thinking about this premise practically since entering this fandom (almost a year ago! That's bonkers!) and long before I originally wrote the Dimitri one, so it's nice to get this out! I hope you guys like it c:</p><p>Thank you to Frog and Nat for having a look at this before posting!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your Majesty, pardon the interruption -” Ferdinand announced himself, hardly hesitating at the threshold to Edelgard’s office. He expected, as always, to see Edelgard - and, perhaps, Hubert - at her desk. Audiences were seldom held there, so it was a simple thing for Ferdinand to enter without overthinking the procedures involved.</p><p>He’d been a part of Edelgard’s inner circle for a good long time now, after all. However wary he might have been at the start of the war, he’d long since grown accustomed to Edelgard’s company. Not her affection, perhaps, but her company.</p><p>It was that distinction that made it so startling to see her head pop up from the floor in front of her desk, smiling brightly. “Ferdie!” she called, holding her arms open, and Ferdinand stuttered to a halt at the door.</p><p>“Don’t be cold, Ferdinand,” came another familiar voice, and Ferdinand looked up to see Hubert at Edelgard’s desk, jotting a note down on an expenditure report. The very image of Hubert sitting there felt - wrong, truly wrong, almost to a sickening degree. And to think, Hubert had accused <em> Ferdinand </em> of being insubordinate so long ago! “Give your sister a hug.”</p><p>“Hubert, I am surprised at you! How could you -”</p><p>“Ferdinand,” Hubert cut him off, sending him a stern look. “I expect you to address me with due respect. And to hug your sister.”</p><p>“My…” Ferdinand cocked his head. He looked down to where Edelgard was still sitting, her lips pursed in disappointment as she slowly let her arms fall. Relative positions were hardly the strangest thing about what he was seeing - Edelgard was in a youthful, fluffy, <em> pink </em> dress, and her hair, which Ferdinand had initially assumed to be in her familiar side ponytail, was in high pigtails. He remembered that hairstyle from his scant memories of their shared youth, but she hadn’t worn her hair like that in almost two decades.</p><p>Her hands fell, at last, to her sides, and she turned poutily toward Hubert. <em> “Daddy,” </em> she whined, and Hubert cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Ferdinand, I will not be ignored a third time. Hug your sister.”</p><p>Ferdinand opened his mouth, but Hubert shot him a familiar look - <em>later,</em> <em>when we’re alone.</em> It was a sentiment they exchanged with increasing frequency, but never in regards to <em>Edelgard.</em></p><p>Dumbfounded, confused, Ferdinand haltingly approached the Adrestian Emperor and bent at the waist - and she met him halfway, surging up and into his chest, purring with delight as she wrapped her arms around him. He swallowed, shaken with the force with which she’d met him, but charmed, confused - he couldn’t recall <em> ever </em> having hugged Edelgard, in spite of how long they’d known each other.</p><p>He met Hubert’s eye over Edelgard’s head, thrumming with a warm, albeit still profoundly confused feeling. He patted Edelgard’s shoulder and she squeezed him, humming with affection, before, at last, releasing him.</p><p>“Lookit my drawings,” Edelgard said, and that, too, struck him like a blow, unexpected but not unwanted. She pulled him to the floor with her, sitting with her legs crossed like a child, and seemed to trip over herself with excitement, shoving the scattered papers in front of him with an eagerness altogether unprecedented. Ferdinand had only ever gotten brief sightings of her art before, but these pictures were nothing like her usual fare - clumsily colored rather than attentively shaded, approximating abstract human shapes rather than capturing their details.</p><p>But it was not as though this Edelgard had been magically deprived of her talents - her sketches were clumsy, but the writing was clear, small, uniform. Not <em> so </em> uniform as her handwriting normally was, but he could clearly tell which scribbled word was her signature, which a designation of the image’s contents; Edelgard’s behavior was not a magical mishap but a purposeful affectation.</p><p>Ferdinand blinked as Edelgard shoved another sheet under his nose. “I’m really proud of this one. It looks just like Daddy,” she told him with a puffed chest, boasting like Ferdinand hadn’t seen her do in quite some time. For what it was worth, the image <em> did </em> resemble Hubert the same way a full bottle of spilled ink might - he was large, ominous and dark, with a cute, childlike smile tacked on.</p><p>“It does!” Ferdinand acknowledged, still unsure how to contend with Edelgard’s new, perplexing manner of being. “You are a true talent, Edelgard.”</p><p><em> “El,” </em> she sharply corrected him, setting the picture down and shuffling through her sheets of paper. “Don’t call me Edelgard.”</p><p>Ferdinand swallowed. As bizarre as her entire mode of behavior was, this was, of all things, the most difficult concession to make. He wasn’t at all certain whether he could stomach calling her a name he inevitably associated with -</p><p>Ah. Perhaps that was precisely the point.</p><p>“My apologies,” he said, glancing up at the imposing front edge of the desk. Hubert’s hair was just visible above the surface, as though he were still bent over whichever document had his attention. What was his game, exactly? He must have been acting with Edelgard’s permission, mustn’t he?</p><p>“I’m gonna draw you,” Edelgard decided, reaching for another sheet of paper and her lapdesk, and Ferdinand nodded absently, wondering what, exactly, he was expected to do. He’d had business to attend to with the Emperor, but all signs pointed to this not being the time for that.</p><p>He had little space to contemplate whether he should simply leave and come back later, however, when Edelgard pulled herself into his lap without further comment, sinking back into his chest and bending her knees to settle herself fully in his arms. He gaped for a moment, dumbfounded. </p><p>Edelgard seemed to think little of it. She wiggled around, making herself comfortable, and Ferdinand swallowed, sending another glance up toward Hubert. He was sitting up a little straighter such that he could make eye contact with Ferdinand over the edge of the desk, but then he disappeared again, muttering to himself, and Ferdinand’s pulse seemed to choke him. Was Hubert furious? Had this atmosphere of comfort been toppled by Edelgard’s bizarre, childish whim?</p><p>“You’re comfy, Ferdie,” Edelgard mumbled, gripping her chalk tighter than she would have normally. “Daddy’s so bony.”</p><p>So she’d - she’d sat on -</p><p>“I-is this a - Are we doing foreplay?” Ferdinand whispered harshly, glancing toward Hubert again, desperate for an explanation, <em> any </em> explanation.</p><p>Edelgard tipped her head back, pursing her lips in confusion. “What’s foreplay?” she asked, and it was unbearable. She wasn’t quite <em> speaking </em> like a child - her voice was still so much deeper than Ferdinand recalled it being when they were children together - but there was a simplicity with which she spoke, contrasting with her usual lofty, formal speech. The mere fact that she could fit so comfortably on his lap felt like a surprise, too, when she so effectively made herself imposing despite her stature.</p><p>“Foreplay, dearest,” Hubert idly spoke up, “is what we do before playtime. Hence, ‘fore play.”</p><p>“Oh! Okay,” Edelgard conceded. “You wanna play with me, Ferdie?”</p><p>What a question to ask, Ferdinand thought, and swallowed. Edelgard slid off of his lap and hiked up her skirts as though it were any ordinary thing to do, and Ferdinand’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p>He didn’t have much time to take in the sight, however, as Hubert cut in again. “Come here, El. Allow me to oversee the pair of you - I fear your brother may mis-handle you without supervision.”</p><p>Her skirt dropped again, and Ferdinand fought down disappointment. Yes, disappointment - as unexpected as this was, as confused as he’d been by the turn of events, he was… he was glad to be included. He watched Edelgard round the desk, greeting Hubert - their father? - with ample warmth and sliding easily into his lap. He craned his neck and saw Hubert jerk his head toward him, beckoning, and went willingly, burning with questions - and with arousal.</p><p>“Do have patience with him, El,” Hubert murmured into her hair, wrapping his arms around her from behind, lifting her skirts again for Ferdinand to see what was waiting for him beneath. He chewed on his lip, realizing that Edelgard wasn’t wearing any <em> underwear </em> beneath her tights. “I fear your brother may be considerably lacking in experience, compared to he whom you’re accustomed.”</p><p>He was. It was hard to be insulted when Hubert spoke such earnest truth.</p><p>“Come, Ferdinand,” Hubert beckoned again, and Ferdinand went, falling to his knees. “I expect you to answer when I call.”</p><p>“Y-yes, Hu - F-father,” Ferdinand said, nestled between two pairs of thighs and thoroughly at a loss; he could see how Edelgard’s labia parted around the seam of her tights, Hubert’s erection pointing upward past her rear as though indicating Ferdinand’s trajectory. His own erection throbbed horribly at the sight, springing itself on him as suddenly as any of these events had. He stared, enraptured, for a moment, before Edelgard wriggled and whined.</p><p>“Daddy, if he doesn’t get started -”</p><p>“Oh, he will,” Hubert assured her, and one of his ghostly pale hands rose to press into the topmost peak of her cleft, drawing a high, sweet sound from her.</p><p>Oh, that was delightful.</p><p>Edelgard drew in a high-pitched breath, her eyelids parting to squint downward at him, a flush rising readily to her cheeks. She was already so lovely, that deep red color contrasting her pale specter so starkly - all the more motivation for Ferdinand to surge forward at last, pressing his lips to hers in a crude sort of kiss.</p><p>This was a new sort of overwhelm, one he didn’t much know what to do with; her skirt obscured her face, so Ferdinand was left stranded between her thighs, inhaling deep, tasting her scent on his tongue. Her cunt smelled pungent, though he supposed that was an observation he should keep to himself; he tongued up her cleft, his taste buds catching on the fibers of her tights. The first lap drew a small, half-formed squeak out of her mouth, miles above, and the next had her rutting into his mouth.</p><p><em> “Ferdie,” </em> she grunted, and Ferdinand was so lost in the gap between her thighs that he hardly knew what it meant. Was she pleased? Frustrated? Both?</p><p>He received an answer in some form when she knotted both hands in his hair and <em> pulled, </em> effectively wedging the entire lower half of his face in her cunt from chin to nose; she bumped upward again, demanding more. Ferdinand tongued deeper, pressing the seam of Edelgard’s tights right up into her, and shuddered around every inhale, half drunken on her taste, her aroma.</p><p>Arousal was leaking through her tights by now, and Ferdinand took that as encouragement; he pressed ever deeper and listened for changes in her breathing patterns. Her fingers closed and opened around lengths of his hair and he hardly cared - her taste, her sounds, were too compelling for him to abide his own vanity.</p><p>She moaned creakily. He tilted his head back, sucking through her tights, and her arms had flattened her skirts enough for him to see Hubert’s hand snaking into her bodice, grasping possessively at one of her meager breasts. Whispered assurances, a meaningful glance - Hubert smirked past Edelgard’s head as it arched back and Ferdinand drew a strange sort of assurance from it. Hubert was not easily pleased; he must have been doing something right.</p><p>He carried on, relishing how her tights began to stick <em> between </em> her labia as she grew wetter, defying the natural tension held between her thighs. The wetness of the fabric permitted more sensitivity on <em> his </em> part; he could feel the more intricate features of her on his tongue now. It was so delightful he hardly noticed a clumsy hand reaching past him and rolling the desk drawer open, so delicious he half resented when she shifted upward, holding herself up so that Hubert could pull at the back of her tights.</p><p>Ferdinand was forced away unceremoniously, irate that he’d been made to pause but inwardly chuffed. This, too, was a good sign, was it not? And as he fell deeper into the act, he found it all the more charming to see Edelgard’s faint pout of indignance at Hubert’s manhandling of her. “Do back away a moment, Ferdinand,” he said, and Ferdinand murmured his “yes, sir” without hesitating this time; the look of approval he got was inexplicably validating, enough to make his chest swell as Hubert peeled Edelgard’s tights up and off.</p><p>Hubert then hooked an arm underneath Edelgard’s thigh and reached for what he’d retrieved from the drawer - a vial of fluid Ferdinand didn’t quite recognize, something that made Edelgard wiggle with excitement and spread her legs even further. Hubert kissed the side of her head almost absentmindedly and dropped a few points of fluid on his fingertips, then, without further comment, pressed them to her anus.</p><p>“As you were, son,” Hubert murmured, half-absentmindedly, and Ferdinand swallowed.</p><p>Was this sanitary? He asked himself, watching the longest of Hubert’s slender, knobby fingers sink into Edelgard’s rear entrance. He’d thought that this was all overwhelming <em> before - </em> but now he could see how Edelgard’s cunt twitched from arousal as Hubert inserted that first finger. When he guided his face closer, the brush of her skin over his cheek briefly startled him, too; she was so smooth, so soft, so tenderly groomed.</p><p>And the skin of her labia was even better - firm and soft all at once, delightful to kiss and all the better to lick. He could taste her skin underneath the smear of her arousal, and the slightest stubbly prickle against his lips only made him shudder.</p><p>“El,” he breathed, his heart pounding in his head, in his hands. His lips met her inner labia just as she began to complain - and she cut herself off with an airy moan, panting all the while.</p><p>If eating her out had been blissful before, continuing from there was pure heaven. Ferdinand’s limbs felt weak as slick coated his lips; his head grew dizzy as he drew his tongue over tiny, barely-visible ridges; and when he licked into her entrance, he couldn’t help but moan out loud himself.</p><p>That was good - Edelgard squeaked and bumped up again. Hubert’s erection was concealed behind the hand he had probing into her ass - two fingers, now, sliding tantalizingly in and out of her - but Ferdinand could <em> feel </em> his thigh twitching against his shoulder. He pulled back, briefly, watching the irritated twitch of Edelgard’s eyebrow and licking the juice from his lips as he found Hubert’s eye.</p><p>If he’d ever seen this much color in Hubert’s cheeks before, Ferdinand didn’t remember it. He reached for Edelgard’s cunt as he considered Hubert’s expression and echoed Hubert’s ministrations - slid two fingers into her, twisting, probing, and watching the pair of them.</p><p>Hubert pressed his lips to Edelgard’s neck, conveniently hiding himself behind one of her pigtails, but bringing all the more attention to how Edelgard’s chest rapidly rose and fell. Her pretty lilac-colored eyes, framed as ever by feathery white lashes, flickered in and out of sight as she tilted her head away, half-embarrassed at Ferdinand’s attention and half ensconced in pure arousal.</p><p>“Daddy,” she mumbled, and her eyes folded closed again as she struggled to catch her breath. “I’m ready, c’mon…”</p><p>“Are you, pet?”</p><p>“Yeah!” she half-shouted, and Ferdinand supposed that she meant to stomp her foot - but instead she just lifted her thigh and slapped it down against Hubert’s. He bit down a chuckle, beginning to understand exactly what was in it for Hubert here. He met Hubert’s eye again, curling his fingers upward into Edelgard’s cunt, and watched contemplation and arousal war in his expression.</p><p>“Ferdinand,” he said, and Ferdinand straightened, willing the smile from his face. “Lay back on the chaise, will you?”</p><p>“The -” he raised his head, peeking over the edge of the desk toward Edelgard’s sitting area. “Why? Father,” he added, conscious of Hubert’s order.</p><p>Hubert pulled his fingers from Edelgard’s ass at last; she huffed at the loss. He flexed his fingers as he pulled his arm from underneath Edelgard’s thigh, using the other to brush her hair out of his face before he craned his neck to kiss her cheek. “Didn’t you hear? Your sister is ready for intercourse.”</p><p>Ferdinand gaped. Then he sprung up, his limbs still quaking. “Yes! Of - of course,” he replied, endeavoring to sort his legs enough to maneuver over to the aforementioned chaise; Hubert, however, held up a hand.</p><p>“Take her with you,” he ordered, an understated smile working its way onto his lips. “I fear your sister is too out of sorts to carry herself, and I fear I’m too… frail… to carry her, in my advanced age.”</p><p>“You’re not <em> old, </em> Daddy,” Edelgard retorted, smacking her thigh against his again - but she did reach out, smiling, and Ferdinand swallowed down whatever objection he might have voiced and met her halfway. However dizzy he felt, he was not about to break character for this.</p><p>He supposed, in a distant way, he was beginning to understand what was in this for Edelgard, too. Especially so as he hefted her weight, feeling her legs wrapping around him as he turned with her in his arms. She kissed the side of his head, faintly singing, “Ferdie, Ferdie.”</p><p>Oh, he was going to faint. He was going to swoon.</p><p>“Dear Ellie,” he sang back, and she made a high, contented sound in return. It was as delightful as it was surprising, all of these sounds and impressions Edelgard made - he so seldom had an opportunity to see her act without rigidly monitoring her own behavior. She was acting without restrictions now, and he alternately delighted in watching and in contemplating what it might be like to follow suit.</p><p>Not this time - not just yet. He needed more information before choosing to go that far.</p><p>He reached the chaise and sat heavily with her in his lap, then sank back as he’d been bid, reaching back for a cushion to place beneath his head. Edelgard followed him down, placing a harshly pronounced kiss on his jaw - the vocalized “mwah” almost pulled another chuckle from him - and then rising to her knees, eyeing his groin.</p><p>Dear goddess. Ferdinand had, admittedly, fantasized about this - about Edelgard above him, about her lifting her skirts and descending onto his arousal, about her acting authoritatively or demurely depending on the day. None of it had ever conceived of Edelgard’s authority coming from childish overconfidence, however, or from sheer, unbridled enthusiasm that showed itself in her smile, her wiggle, and her reaching for his waistband without so much as a word.</p><p>“Now, Edelgard,” Hubert chided her, a dark pleasure shining through his voice. “I know I didn’t raise you to take advantage of your brother’s kindness without so much as a please or thank you.”</p><p>“I - I do not mind! It is an honor and a delight,” Ferdinand countered, absently finding Edelgard’s thighs with his hands as hers hesitated above his groin. “El is so precious, I could never deprive her of her wish!”</p><p>Hubert smiled over Edelgard’s shoulder as he pressed up behind her, and Ferdinand understood - it had been his subtle way of obtaining permission while staying in character. Edelgard puffed her chest pridefully, satisfied with Ferdinand’s praise, but she did spare a “Thanks!” as per Hubert’s instructions. She pressed on, and Ferdinand saw, as she bent forward, Hubert shuffling through her skirts, raising them to rest on her backside as he positioned himself behind her.</p><p>She pulled at his buttons, her fingers fumbling with her enthusiasm, but freed him within moments - and he had no time to contemplate his elation or his fortune at this rare, unexpected treat before she was lining her cunt up and slamming down.</p><p>He cried out in ecstasy and in surprise; she was perfect inside, of course, a hot wet paradise that drove him near out of his mind with delight from the very first taste. She sat on his cock, her eyes closed and her lower lip folded between her teeth for a moment, and Ferdinand was so overcome with the glistening perfection of her arched neck that he nearly forgot that they were not alone.</p><p>But then, Hubert pressed Edelgard forward and down; Ferdinand gasped at the movement, and then gasped again as Hubert inserted himself in Edelgard’s rear. The noise she made was low, but long, tapering out of her mouth on an uneven keel, and it was all Ferdinand could do to keep his eyes open. Her cunt was heaven, made all the more so by the additional tension lent by Hubert’s cock in her other entrance, but her expression was beautiful too; her eyebrows tented as her eyelids fluttered, every inch of exposed skin flushed a dramatic shade of pink.</p><p>“Fuh - Ferdie,” she whined, her persona slipping as her eyelids parted, her eyes meeting his and then quickly flitting away, a sign of her usual reserve at last entering the equation. This, Ferdinand could not abide; he ensconced her in his arms, draped them around either of her shoulders and pulled her close, pressing his mouth to whatever parts of her he could reach. She giggled faintly, reassuring him in her way, as he located Hubert.</p><p>He was braced on Edelgard’s back still, breathing slowly in and out as he surveyed the pair. He was flushed, too, showing cracks in his own facade, and as Ferdinand kissed Edelgard’s forehead he seemed to reach a decision. He pulled his hips back and thrust forward, and Edelgard squeaked into Ferdinand’s throat.</p><p>Hubert thrust again; Ferdinand made a small attempt at first, but quickly realized any physical effort on his own part had little to do with the result. When he let his head fall back and just yielded to the sensations accosting him, Hubert seemed all the more satisfied for it.</p><p>And the sensations were lovely. Edelgard’s lips found his skin from time to time, tickling at first, and then making him gasp as she incorporated tongue and teeth; she was clumsy, either from her persona or Hubert’s efforts, but that was all the better. Some part of it clicked, after a moment, falling into place as he felt her weight sway over him, indirectly stimulating his cock, driving him near out of his mind.</p><p>Her teeth grazed his neck again, and he cried, “El!”</p><p>Hubert thrust again, hard enough to make them both shudder, and Ferdinand cried, “Father!”</p><p>Her voice pitched higher and higher, slipping into her nasal register as she stumbled over her words - beginning by alternately crying out for “Ferdie” or for “Daddy”, but gradually, gradually losing the syllables, drawing out, turning into a sweet, childlike cry as she threw her head back. Ferdinand could see tears just forming on her lashes, and there was a <em> tension </em> in him between a unique sort of shame at seeing his liege in such a compromising position, a youthful pang of fear in seeing his “sister” in tears, and deep, penetrating arousal in wanting to pull her down and lick them away.</p><p>He really was beginning to see the appeal in this, he thought, and did the latter.</p><p>They were all salt and skin, and he saw Hubert’s expression take a new turn as he did it. Edelgard whimpered into his neck, and Hubert’s lips parted; he arched his neck this time, his eyelashes fluttering, and Ferdinand felt the movements stutter. He hadn’t finished, not yet, but Ferdinand saw from his expression that he was getting close.</p><p>Fortunately, he was too.</p><p>Hubert’s movements grew more erratic, and by now <em> he </em> was making noises too - scarcely audible above Edelgard’s, but breathy, deeper things that at last forced Ferdinand to close his eyes and savor.</p><p>It was with another pulse of Edelgard’s cunt, another cry ringing in his ear, that he came at last.</p><p>Edelgard’s entire body was moving with Hubert’s thrusts - the first held Ferdinand inside, but another forced him out while he was still finishing. He was powerless to do anything to counter it - he just felt her swaying back and forth atop him, his own ejaculate dripping down onto his groin, Edelgard huffing humidly into his skin. Hubert met Edelgard’s hips with a firm <em> smack </em> before he pitched forward, breathing heavily, his brow furrowed and his eyes firmly closed.</p><p>Ferdinand drew in a deep breath. He blinked slowly and took stock. Edelgard was a warm weight atop him. His limbs felt as lead. Hubert was catching his breath.</p><p>“Excellent,” he said at last, pulling himself up and away, and Edelgard whined. Her charade had not been broken, it seemed, and Ferdinand wondered if <em> she </em> had finished; a flurry of half-formed fantasies shuffled through his mind as the thought manifested.</p><p>Hubert didn’t seem quite so bothered over it, however - he retreated and disappeared out of eyesight, then returned, tapping Edelgard’s rear before wiping both holes clean. Ferdinand looked on with mild interest, chuckling faintly at Edelgard’s whining and startling when Hubert likewise cleaned <em> him </em> before gently tucking him back in his pants.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ferdinand murmured, then sheepishly added, “Father?”</p><p>“You’re quite welcome,” Hubert replied, walking around him and taking a seat next to Ferdinand’s head. Ferdinand, in turn, followed him with his eyes, faintly pleased to see his pale hand reaching over him to stroke Edelgard’s hair. “And I suppose I owe you my thanks, as well.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Our darling girl has wanted a playmate for quite some time,” Hubert explained. “Normally, I would have offered an invitation… but you seem to have invited yourself. All’s well that ends well, I suppose.”</p><p>Ferdinand frowned. “I hardly invited <em> myself! </em> I was here on business. How was I to know the pair of you were entertaining this perversion?!”</p><p>“Ferdinand,” Edelgard drawled, cutting off their argument, “Until a few short moments ago, you seemed positively delighted to participate.”</p><p>Ferdinand opened his mouth, struggling to find a rebuttal, and closed it with a snap.</p><p>“And Hubert… If you would refrain from starting arguments while I’m still basking in the afterglow.”</p><p>“Of course, Lady Edelgard.”</p><p>Edelgard didn’t say any more, at least not for the moment. She breathed deep, then sat up, averting her eyes. Ferdinand watched as she tugged at one pigtail, realizing, in the process, that he was watching her re-construct her walls.</p><p>“El,” he said, and she looked at him. Pardon - at his neck.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>He muddled over what to say as she pulled her pigtail loose, absently combing through her newly liberated sheet of hair, and turned her attention to the other. In the past, her sisters might have done that for her.</p><p>“You never finished your drawing of me,” he offered.</p><p>She frowned, turned back to him, and stared. Then, at long last, she smiled.</p><p>“Another time, Ferdie,” she promised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Claude will happen..... Eventually. Hopefully? Who he'll be paired with and what their dynamic will be is already in my head (but I'd love to hear any speculations about that, too!) so hopefully it shouldn't be too long.</p><p>Comments in general are appreciated c:</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/glittergluwu">My Twitter!</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/GlitterGlue">My CuriousCat!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>